backyardmonstersfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Hell-Raisers
March 27, 2013 (UTC) Josiah A level 45 yard gives me 275 XP, not 220. I'd update the page, but it's locked. 07:48, March 27, 2013 (UTC)Mark 07:48, March 27, 2013 (UTC) I actually got 330 XP for the level 45 outpost, weeiird, maybe its different for some people or their locati8ons or sumthing?? There is a bug with this When i took over a level 50 stronghold outpost, it gave me the black diamond spurtz cannon for free(probably because the black diamond spurtz cannons are in the stronghold) Also a warning:all of your non-inferno monsters die slowly no matter what (sulphur poisoning?) The damage may increase depending on the level, but this has not been verified 00:56, March 28, 2013 (UTC) Josiah Weird that it gives different xp's to different people. What's your level? I'm level 45. I get 78 XP from level 35, 138 XP from level 40, 275 from level 45, 330 from level 50, and 395 from level 55. Nothing has given me me a free spurtz cannon yet :/. Level 45 seems the best deal to me. Anything less and I get a big dip in XP. Anything more is a lot harder but doesn't give That much more XP. The levels of the inferno yards increase the farther away from my base, going from level 35 to 55. The nearest level 55 yard costs 1.4M of twigs, pebble and goo to attack. Level 45 yards seem to have the best XP:recovery time payoff and form a ring just outside my flinger range. There's a glitch where the wild monster yards have only refreshed once for me since the event started, so I've been bouncing to new worlds after I exhaust the ring of level 45s around my base. I've been getting the same XP in all three world's I've been in since the event started, so I don't think it's caused by different settings on different servers. Some other bugs: *After I knock down the underhall of an inferno yard, other yards won't show up - I just get a black screen if I try to attack another inferno yard or re-enter my yard. If I go to my own yard, I'll still see pop-ups about injured monsters and the upgrading status bars and and green healing messages show up, but the rest is black. If I click around I get menus for different buildings, which means it's just a display bug. I have to reload the page to get it back to normal. If I attack an inferno yard and flee before knocking down the underhall, I never have that problem. *Sometimes after I knock down an underhall, click return to map and then refresh, the inferno yard I just knocked down shows up as damaged instead of destroyed. It's easier to knock down the second time, but I don't know if I get the XP points from the first attack. I just got Rezghul a few hours ago. At level 1 it costs 3M goo, takes 3h45m to train, has speed of .8, HP of 7000, atack of 700, and uses 250 housing spaces. Its name and description are buggy. In the Hatchery, Academy, Monster housing and when you attack, its name shows up as [ #m_rezghul# ] and its description shows up as [ mon_reaghuldesc ]. If I click "finish early" in the hatchery it shows [ undefined ] in the pop-up window instead of Rezghul. Maybe a bug in the data retrieval layer? Rezghul seems to be an inferno monster because it doesn't take the constant 10 HP/sec damage when I attack an inferno yard. However, it costs goo to train, not magma. Oh, and you cannot put Rezghul in a monster bunker. The only non-inferno monster that doesn't take damage in this event's inferno yards is Fomor. Krallen and Zafreeti both take damage in inferno yards, so Fomor's lack of damage doesn't mean that other champions or flying monsters are safe.